<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, the Weather Outside Is Frightful by jiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184442">Oh, the Weather Outside Is Frightful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwrites/pseuds/jiwrites'>jiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwrites/pseuds/jiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly single lawyer, John Suh, just wanted to save his family's business. Then he met single dad and librarian, Qian Kun, and disaster stuck. Can the pair uphold their Christmas values?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, the Weather Outside Is Frightful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything about this screams 'recipe for disaster', John." Yuta sighs as he flips through the file in his hands, sitting on the dark oak desk in Johnny's office.</p><p>"No. You just don't know how to handle things like this." Johnny grunts, scribbling his signature on the papers littering his desk.</p><p>"Well, that's not very nice," Yuta sticks out his lower lip, eyebrows tilting out to give him puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"It takes finesse, focus and familiarity. None of which you have. It also takes a real estate law degree, which again, you don't have. So not only am I far more qualified, I am way less of a bad sport." He says as he flicks his pen across the paper, adding it to the stack. He stands and grabs his briefcase, "Now, if you'll excuse me."</p><p>"You know," Yuta huffs as he walks to the office foor, turning to look at Johnny while he grabs his coat, "I'm not your ex-fiancé, but if you keep treating me like I am, I <b>will</b> be your ex-secretary."</p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry," he grabs his duffle and ushers him out and something falls from his pocket as he heads for the front door.</p><p>"John. Dropped something," he calls from behind the reception desk.</p><p>"Oh," he bends to pick it up, "What's this then? Huh. Seems to be addressed to someone, but I don't remember who. Can you make that name out?" He walks back to show Yuta the tag.</p><p>Yuta rolls his eyes and looks, "Um...The Greatest...Secretary...Ever?" He sniffles and rounds the desk to hug him, "You big lug! Thank you!"</p><p>"Of course," he hugs him back. "Merry Christmas, Yuta."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Boss," he smiles as Johnny leaves.</p><p>Johnny wraps his scarf around his neck and hails a cab, "JFK, departures, terminal 1, please?" He hops in the backseat.</p><p>"Sure thing," the cabby nods as they pull out onto the snow thickened road.</p><p>“Thank you.” As they drive, Johnny replays the call from his dad that morning, 'We'll have to close down. There are no other options'. It has been swimming in his head for hours on end, but now he was finally on his way there.</p><p>---</p><p>Mrs. Suh had been slicing up some fruit for her husband when the doorbell rang, "I've got it!" She wipes her hands on a dishtowel before she opens the door, gasping.</p><p>"Hi, mom," Johnny beams, hugging her tight, covered in snowflakes.</p><p>"My boy!" She squeals in excitement as she hugs him back, pulling away to cup his cheeks and kiss his face all over.</p><p>"I'm here, I'm here. I'm home." He smiles, looking up to see his dad and hugging him tight as well.</p><p>"Son. What are you doing here?" He asks, hugging him tight.</p><p>"I came to talk to you, actually. About the store." He wipes his shoes as he steps in, hanging his coat and scarf up as his mom shuts the door.</p><p>"Oh…" His dad sighs, walking back to the living room. "Well, I'm afraid there's nothing to be done. At least, not tonight. Come. Sit."</p><p>"Let me change first?" He chuckles and pecks his mom's cheek again, heading upstairs to his old bedroom. He sighs as he plops on the bed and lays back against it, "Dammit. What am I doing?" He grabs his phone from his pocket and clicks on the screen before freezing.</p><p>He and Jaehyun, cuddled in bed together, staring at him from his lockscreen. He must've not changed it yet. Too preoccupied. He sighs and unlocks it, changing it to some factory preset before texting Mark, his best friend, 'Made it safely. Already doesn't look good,' Before locking it and getting up to open his duffle, pulling out his pjs before changing.</p><p>"I made you some cocoa," his mom smiles from the couch, offering him a mug in the shape of a snowman when he finally comes down.</p><p>"Thanks, mom," he plops on the floor in front of the couch, between his parents.</p><p>---</p><p>“Come on, bud,” Taeyong scoops up Yangyang, smiling over at Kun, “What time tonight?”</p><p>“Uh, probably nine, no later than ten,” Kun looks around the slightly full library, “Is that gonna be okay?”</p><p>“Of course! I love hanging out with this little guy,” he tickles Yangyang’s tummy, the little boy giggling.</p><p>“Thank you so much. Um, there’s dinner in the fridge for you and Doyoung, too. I really can’t thank you enough. It’s just so busy around the holidays the past few years and I don’t want him to get hurt and-...Sorry, can I help you?” He looks up at an unfamiliar man, watching them talk awkwardly.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, um, do you guys have records here? Of local businesses?” He asks.</p><p>“Go back to the front and take the stairs on your left down to the basement and find the cards for what you need then bring them back up.” He nods.</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiles, heading away briskly.</p><p>“Kun. It’s okay,” Taeyong pats his cheek, smiling as he walks behind the counter. “Say bye to your dad, dude.”</p><p>“Bye, dad!” Yangyang giggles as Taeyong drapes him over his shoulders.</p><p>“Bye, buddy.” Kun sighs and smiles, patting Yangyang’s head. “Get home safe, okay? Call me if you need me.”</p><p>Taeyong smiles and waves as he leaves, bouncing the young boy. The same unfamiliar man from before smiles and waves as they pass before walking up to the counter, “Hi.” He hands over the small information cards.</p><p>“Hi,” Kun nods, taking them and reading over them carefully. “Alrighty. Follow me.” He steps out and leads him into the other side of the basement, entering a password into the door and letting them both in, “So, what are you looking for?”</p><p>“Uh, family stuff.” He shrugs.</p><p>“They used to live here?” Kun asks.</p><p>“Uh, no. Still do. I moved away a few years ago. Just visiting for the holidays. Thought I’d do some homework, ya know?” He shrugs.</p><p>Kun nods, “Looking for something specific?”</p><p>“Look. It’s personal and I’m kind of in a hurry, so if you could get what I need and we can check out, that would be great.” Johnny snaps.</p><p>Kun blinks, “Oh. Well, that’s gonna be a problem.”</p><p>“Why? I have a library card. You can just renew it.” Johnny frowns.</p><p>“Not that. Um, you can’t check these out. Ya know, historical documents and all…” Kun laughs nervously.</p><p>“Great. Just great. Dammit,” Johnny sighs and checks his watch, “Can you like hold them or something for me?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure!” Kun smiles, “Just need you to fill out a form at the desk.”</p><p>“Yeah, fine, okay,” Johnny follows Kun up to the desk and waits for him to give him the form, filling it out rather quickly, ignoring or giving short answers to Kun’s attempts at small talk. “There. I’ll be back tomorrow. I have other errands to run.”</p><p>“Okay. No problem, Mr...Suh. Oh my gosh, as in Suh’s Mart?” He looks up.</p><p>“Yeah, uh huh,” Johnny nods, “See you tomorrow,” he groans and answers his phone as it buzzes, “Mark, hi. What’s up?” He rushes out. “No, I just forgot how tedious small town living is and I only have until the end of the year.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, man,” Mark sighs, “You’re not being rude though, right?”</p><p>“...No...not intentionally,” Johnny grumps as he gets into the car he borrowed from his dad.</p><p>“John, is this abou-”</p><p>“Don’t say his name. Please.” Johnny sighs, defeated. “But...yeah...I just hate that the first time I come back home, not only am I single, but my family might be out of a job and it just...god, it’s all so stupid!” He slams the heel of his hand against the wheel.</p><p>“Just focus on seeing your mom and dad for the holidays and try your best. No one’s gonna be mad at you, John...have you told them yet?” He waits but Johnny’s silence is telling. “Oh my god, your mom thinks you’re still getting married, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“It’s not like I’m lying! Just evading the truth which hasn’t been brought up yet,” Johnny says like it’s super simple.</p><p>“You can’t do that! That’s so wrong! Johnny, you have to tell them!”</p><p>“I will, Mark! Okay?! Jesus!” He hangs up abruptly, frustrated and shakes his head, driving off to finish his errands.</p><p>---</p><p>“He sounds like a real piece of work,” Doyoung frowns as Kun sits at the island in their kitchen. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Kun shakes his head. “Just hoping he realizes he wasn’t in the right.”</p><p>Taeyong sighs, “Maybe call off work tomorrow.”</p><p>“I can’t do that to Taeil. He’s supposed to be off and I’ll ruin his vacation.”</p><p>“But you need to be able to work and not have to deal with assholes like that,” Taeyong grumbles.</p><p>“That’s just life, ya know?” Kun shrugs and looks over at the sink, “I’ll do the dishes.”</p><p>Doyoung shakes his head and walks over, starting to wash them. “Taeyong, baby...talk to him.”</p><p>Taeyong sighs, “Kun, I say this with the utmost love...you are a pushover.” He keeps going through Kun’s shocked expression, “You let people treat you like such crap and that’s not cool. You need to give yourself more respect than that,” he reaches to squeeze his shoulder.</p><p>“I-I don’t.” Kun frowns, sipping his wine.</p><p>“Yes you do,” Doyoung sighs. “You just don’t see it because you don’t want to.” He turns off the water and dries his hands, the dishes being just a few plates and forks. “I know you think we’re not understanding, but we have to see people constantly take advantage of you and it hurts us a lot as your close friends.”</p><p>Kun pouts at Taeyong, “Why did you have to marry a therapist?”</p><p>“I didn’t read the job description first,” Taeyong chuckles and kisses Kun’s temple. “I’ll go fetch Yangyang, okay?”</p><p>Kun nods, “Thanks.”</p><p>Doyoung watches his husband walk away and then turns to Kun, “We aren’t trying to be cruel. We just want what’s best for you. Okay?” He hugs his shoulders from behind, chin pressed against his temple. “We love you.”</p><p>“I know. I love you both, too.” He nuzzles and smiles when Yangyang runs down, Taeyong close behind. “Ready to go, sweetie?”</p><p>“Yeah!” He bounces as Taeyong hugs his dad.</p><p>“Be safe you two,” Doyoung smiles as Kun and his son leave.</p><p>“We watched a movie where a baby gets taken to the North Pole and turns into an elf and gets raised by elves then goes and finds his human dad!” Yangyang yells excitedly.</p><p>Kun chuckles as they walk down the street, “Oh, really? That sounds exciting!” He smiles softly.</p><p>Yangyang nods, looking around, “Dad, when is it gonna snow again?” He asks.</p><p>Kun sniffs the air, “Hmm, a few days. Maybe even tomorrow.” He nods.</p><p>“How do you do that?” He asks as they turn and walk up to their house.</p><p>“Know when it’s gonna snow?” He hums, continuing when Yangyang nods, “Ah. Magic. A gift that maybe you’ll get when you get older.” Kun taps his nose.</p><p>Yangyang beams, “I hope so!”</p><p>Kun feels his heart clench at the thought of being so young and believing in such things as magic. “Yeah. Me too, buddy,” he kisses his head as he picks him up to take him to bed.</p><p>---</p><p>Kun is met the next day with a blur of tan and burberry plaid, Johnny running passed the desk to put his stuff on a free table, on the phone. “No! You said I had until the 26th, and I damn better because if I don’t, I will sue you until the silver caps on your teeth are all that you’re worth!” He tosses his phone onto the table and takes his sunglasses off, blinking around while he takes his scarf off, “Oh...uh…” He blushes slightly, unable to really be seen due to the cold, people staring at him, “Sorry. Forgot the whole library thing…” He whispers and bows out of respect.</p><p>He walks up to the desk, nodding at a slightly giggling Kun, “Do you have the stuff from yesterd-Hey, stop. It’s not funny, okay?” He grunts.</p><p>“Sorry!” Kun immediately stops, handing over the binder of files, “Here. Enjoy.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Johnny gruffs and snatches it, walking back to his table.</p><p>A few hours later, Kun taps his shoulder, “Hey, uh, we close soon. I need you to finish up here.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Johnny grumbles, eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>Kun peeks at the papers, building plans, certificates of ownership, deeds, records of sales, newspaper articles. “Wow…” He breathes.</p><p>Johnny frowns and moves to step in front of him, pressed chest to chest, “Can I help you with something?”</p><p>“Oh, no, sorry. Just...looks interesting.”</p><p>“It’s personal. I’ll pack up and be gone in five.” He shoos him, turning back around and packing up his papers, walking briskly out of the library.</p><p>“Bye! Have a nice...night,” he sighs as the door shuts before he finishes. “Jeez, Christmas spirit is really dead around here…”</p><p>---</p><p>Johnny grumbles as pours over the papers the next day, rubbing his neck, “What the fuck am I gonna do?” He shakes his head. “Jeez. I need a coffee.” He packs up and heads to Kun, “Can you reserve my table and make sure no one touches that stuff for me?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, it’s a public library, I-I’m not su-”</p><p>“I’ll buy you a coffee and whatever you want for lunch.” Johnny says, putting his sunglasses on and texting someone speedily on his phone, Kun catching sight of the way he immediately shuts the screen off when the background of him and another man pops up.</p><p>“...Fine. Fine. Um, a black coffee and a sugar plum danish from your mom’s shop?” Kun bites his lip.</p><p>“You’ve got it, uh…”</p><p>“Kun.”</p><p>“Kun,” he nods. “I’m, uh, Johnny, by the way.”</p><p>“I know.” He chuckles as Johnny looks confused, “You had to sign the form.”</p><p>“Right, right,” Johnny laughs softly, “I’ll, uh, be back. Thanks.” He heads out, dialing Mark as he walks into the downtown area, “Hey. I offered the librarian dude a coffee and he took it. I’m even giving him a free pastry.”</p><p>“Wow. What did he do? Kill Bambi for you?”</p><p>“Shut up,” he snorts, “I’m just trying to be optimistic. I need to be.”</p><p>“I know, man, I know. You’re gonna figure this out.” Mark reassures him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiles, looking around the nicely decorated town he grew up in, shops open and bustling, Christmas music playing faintly from hidden speakers up high and a giant Santa in the middle of it all, waving to all the patrons. “God, you’d love it here. I should bring you with me next time.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”</p><p>“Christmas. Isn’t that like catnip to Canadians? With the tons of snow paraphernalia and whatnot?”</p><p>Mark laughs, “You’re such a dipstick.”</p><p>“Eh, well,” he hums, turning into his parents’ shop before stopping dead, “Mark? I’ll call you back…” He pushes his sunglasses up onto his head. “Jae?” He breathes.</p><p>The man at the counter turns around from talking to Johnny’s mom, “Hey, John!” He walks over, hugging him, “Heard you were visiting so I flew right over.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“John, sweetie, don’t be so mean. That’s sweet. He flew in for the holidays to spend them with his fiance,” his mother beams proudly.</p><p>“Yeah, except, I’m not his fiance anymore, mom.”</p><p>“What?” She frowns.</p><p>“John, don-”</p><p>“No,” he cuts Jaehyun off as his dad comes out, “He cheated on me and screwed me over. I’m not his fiance anymore and I never will be again, okay?” He shakes his head and backs out of the store before running down the street, head tight and dizzy. He needed to get away as fast as possible.</p><p>He cuts down by the old pharmacy and into the small diner, nodding at the lady who had been the same age working there since he was a little boy, “Mary, hi.”</p><p>“Is that little John Suh? My gosh, look at you.” She cups his cheeks with a smile.</p><p>He smiles softly and feels near immediate calm. “Hi. I’m kind of in need of a rush order. Think you can help me out?”</p><p>“Of course, dear! What do you need?”</p><p>John bites his lip, “Got any of my mom’s sugar plum danishes?”</p><p>---</p><p>“He just <i>showed up</i>?” Mark gawks over facetime that night with Johnny, shaking his head, “Who just does that?”</p><p>“Yeah, right? And to make matters worse, now my mom is acting like she doesn’t even remember and my dad looks so upset and I just wanna crawl in a hole and die.” He sighs.</p><p>“Well, you can’t. I need you to stick around. Who else is gonna bully me to pursue my dreams?” He hums.</p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe this librarian can. He’s too nice. It’s sickening.” Johnny grimaces.</p><p>“That’s called basic human decency. You were born without it.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up. I was not. I’m just...not having the best time…”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I suffer the wrath of it everyday.” Mark snorts.</p><p>“I’m not that bad! Especially not with you!” Johnny laughs.</p><p>“Could have fooled me,” Mark shrugs. “Look, just be nice to him, okay? And try to get some rest. I gotta go. Text me tomorrow with updates?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sleep well.”</p><p>“You too,” Mark smiles then he’s gone.</p><p>Johnny sighs and lowers the phone, flopping back on the bed and staring at the homescreen. He quickly searches the factory presets and gets rid of the photo of him and Jaehyun before moving a shaky finger to the gallery. And if he spends three hours scrolling every inch to erase every inkling of his ex, then that’s business and no one else’s -- even if he does cry while doing so.</p><p>---</p><p>Kun can see something is up when Johnny comes in and his eyes are puffy with noticeable dark circles. He drops the order on Kun’s desk and shuffles over to the table.</p><p>Kun frowns and walks over, “Hey, uh, anything I can do?” He asks softly.</p><p>“Yeah, uh,” Johnny sighs, “Can you turn off the main lights and leave the secondary ones on? The fluorescents really kill my eyes.”</p><p>Kun bites his lip and nods, “Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything else.” He heads over to the lights and switches them off.</p><p>A few hours go by and Kun wanders over to Johnny, “Hey-”</p><p>“What do you want?” Johnny glares, “I’m trying to work and you hover every single day like a fruit fly.”</p><p>Kun blinks and steps back, just heading to continue restocking the books on the cart. No matter how much he thought Johnny was starting to get a better attitude, he manages to prove him wrong each time.</p><p>He empties the cart and heads behind the desk to check in all returns, typing away at the computer until there’s only a half hour left until closing time. At that time, he sees the figure in a black turtleneck and jeans appear in front of him. He doesn’t look up, “Yes, Johnny?”</p><p>“Look, uh, I’m sorry about earlier but...I need you to stay open. Just a few more hours. Please. I’m close. I can tell.”</p><p>Kun sighs as he looks up to see Johnny pouting, making him groan inwardly, “John...tomorrow’s Christmas Eve...I-”</p><p>“No, no. I know. But, I just really need a few more hours. Nothing major. Please.”</p><p>“I’d have to call my son’s sitter and-”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He runs back to his table to keep working.</p><p>Kun sighs and dials Taeyong’s cell, “Hey...do you think you can keep Yangyang a few more hours tonight? A patron needs more time.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure. What’s going on? Don’t tell me it’s the big apple bloodsucker,” he laughs, winking at Doyoung who’s stringing popcorn with Yangyang. He frowns when Kun pauses, “Kun. No.” He sighs. “You poor thing. How much longer is he gonna be there?”</p><p>“Not sure. I hope not much longer, but he needs more time.” Kun sighs.</p><p>“Fine. But if he starts acting like an ass, you call and we’ll come drag him out.” Taeyong hums.</p><p>“Sure,” Kun snorts, “Thanks.” He hangs up, continuing his process from before. He blinks when the phone begins to ring an hour later, picking it up, “Hello, Northbrook public-Sheriff?” He frowns, then drops the phone, running to the front doors.</p><p>Johnny frowns, “Kun?” He gets up and heads after him, “Kun, what’s wro-holy shit…” He gapes at the nothing but white landscape outside the wooden doors, seen through the small square windows in each.</p><p>“It’s a blizzard…” Kun whimpers, “They can’t get us out.”</p><p>“What?” Johnny pales.</p><p>“We’re stuck here…”</p><p>---<br/>
“Crap,” Kun sighs as he hangs up the phone again, shaking his head.</p><p>“Still can’t get a hold of them?” Johnny asks quietly.</p><p>“No,” Kun shakes his head, “God, I hate this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Johnny sighs.</p><p>Kun shakes his head when the lights flicker, “We need to get in the basement. Now.” He heads down, not waiting for Johnny, but propping the door open for him into the storage area.</p><p>Johnny sighs as he wanders in, turning his phone’s flashlight on, looking for Kun.</p><p>“Bring that over here, will ya?” Kun asks and blinks when Johnny shines it over, “I need to find something. Just follow me and keep the light on.” He sighs as he walks the storage cabinets, clicking his tongue. “Ah. Got it.” He grabs out a tupperware.</p><p>“What’s that?” Johnny asks.</p><p>“An emergency kit,” he pulls out a flashlight and turns it on, dragging the tupperware into an empty corner, laying the blanket from inside on the floor there, “This is our home for the night.”</p><p>“Great,” Johnny sighs as he sits down with Kun who looks less than amused.</p><p>---</p><p>“...So what’s going on?” Kun asks finally as Johnny stares at his shoes.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Johnny mumbles. “Thought you weren’t talking to me.”</p><p>“I was upset. I can’t contact my child. Do forgive me for that,” Kun rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t have to take it out on me.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Kun laughs. “You’re the reason we’re stuck down here! You’re the entire problem! I had to stay open late because you needed me to and now I’m trapped miles away from my child and can’t even tell him I’m safe. Screw you.”</p><p>Johnny thunks his head back against the wall, wishing he could just pull his foot out of his mouth already. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you’re sorry. But I could really care less right now. Just leave me alone.”</p><p>“You were the one that started it.” Johnny counters, uselessly.</p><p>“Jeez,” Kun shakes his head and rubs his temples. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything, okay?”</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Johnny grumbles.</p><p>The two sit in silence for what could have been hours or minutes, when Johnny finally pipes up again, “You know what? I’m not sorry. I’ve had the absolute worst week, okay? I came home to find my fiance in bed with his best friend. Then, he decided to dump me after I kicked him out, which should’ve been indicative that I already had, but then again, he didn’t seem to take any hints. And then I get a call from my dad that the store is being bought out and there’s nothing they can do. OH YEAH. Then my ex shows up in my mom’s store in the most tedious small town ever and he pretends like nothing happens. Then to top it all off, my parents are walking on eggshells around me that happen to be the exact same colour as the snow outside that is keeping me trapped in here with you, the nicest man on earth.” He takes a shaky breath, kicking his phone across the room.</p><p>Kun is silent before he starts to laugh, Johnny looking at him like he’d grown an extra head, “I’m not laughing at you. I swear. I’m not.” He shakes his head. “Just...that sounds the worst romantic comedy ever.”</p><p>Johnny glares before involuntarily breaking into laughter, “Shit, yeah.”</p><p>“I mean, come on, someone call Lacey Chabert. She could own this role.”</p><p>Johnny snorts, “Asshole.”</p><p>“No,” Kun calms down, “But in all seriousness, I am sorry. That must be really hard. I can’t even imagine…”</p><p>Johnny sighs, “It’s been rough.” He shrugs and looks at his lap.</p><p>“Well, at least you’re back on your own turf, right? You own this land and he can’t take that from you. No one can.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so...wait…” His head flies up and he stands, “You’re a genius!”</p><p>“Huh?” Kun frowns, following Johnny as he runs up to the main floor. “Where are you going?! It’s not safe up here!”</p><p>“No, I just need to look at a few things!” He grabs the binder and his briefcase, letting Kun drag him back down to the basement. “Okay,” he kneels on the blanket and pulls out some of the papers, “Hold the flashlight up for me?”</p><p>Kun does so, watching Johnny carefully study the papers, “What? Did you find a way to save it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Johnny grins, holding a paper up for Kun to read before they both turn and smile at each other.</p><p>---</p><p>“Kun?! Where are you?!” The sheriff calls, walking into the library. “Kun?!” He frowns, heading in further, searching and listening. “Kun?” He yells, walking down into the basement, sighing in relief when he sees both Johnny and Kun, heads against each other, asleep against the wall. “Oh, thank god.” He calls it in over his radio and gently shakes them awake.</p><p>“Lucas?” Kun blinks awake with Johnny.</p><p>“Hey,” he smiles, “Come on. Let’s get you two out of here, huh?” He helps them up and puts his jacket over their shoulders, Kun having to tuck against Johnny as they make their way out to the squad car.</p><p>“Where’s Yangyang? Is he safe?” Kun asks once he’s got his bearings.</p><p>“He’s fine,” Lucas nods, driving off slowly, towards Johnny’s place, “We had to get everyone in a central part of town so he’s with Taeyong and Doyoung in the Suh house.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” Kun sighs in relief. “I was scared out of my mind last night.”</p><p>“I could only imagine,” Lucas shakes his head as he drives, “But the good thing is, you’re all okay.” He nods.</p><p>Johnny sighs, realizing he’d forgotten his phone and wallet and everything else behind. “Can we turn around?”</p><p>“Sorry, bud. Too icy. And we’re already too far.” Lucas frowns. “You forget something?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Johnny sighs. “Oh well.” He smiles tightly and sits silently the rest of the way.</p><p>They get to his house and head in, the place bustling with life, laughter and warmth. Johnny’s mom runs up to him, “Oh my love! You’re safe!”</p><p>“I’m okay. I am.” He smiles and hugs her back, kissing her cheek before he’s being hugged from the side by his dad, sandwiching him and his mom together. “Hi, dad.”</p><p>“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he whispers and kisses his hair.</p><p>Off to the side, Kun is searching in a daze before Yangyang is rushing towards him, tears on his cheeks with a cry of, “DAD!”</p><p>“Oh thank god,” he picks him up, crying into his hair, kissing it over and over, “I’m here now. It’s okay. It’s okay.”</p><p>“I was so scared, Dad. Uncle Do told me you were gonna be okay, but didn’t know why you weren’t home yet.”</p><p>“It’s okay, now. I’m here. I’m right here.” He sighs, squeezing him.</p><p>“Why were you at the library so late anyway?” Lucas asks once both parties have calmed down a little.</p><p>“Oh...I was trying to save my parents’ store. I found something. Oh my god. That’s right, I-” he goes to grab for his briefcase, heart sinking to his stomach when he realizes it’s not there. “Oh my god...I left it…” He whimpers, “I let you down, I’m so sorry...mom...dad...I had it...I was so close…”</p><p>Kun taps his shoulder, pulling a folded piece of paper out from his back pocket, “No. You didn’t.” He says softly and hands it to him.</p><p>Johnny looks at him with wide eyes and turns to his parents, “You guys own the land it’s on. Your ancestors helped found this place. We own it. You don’t have to sell. See?” He unfolds the paper, handing it over.</p><p>His dad, tears rolling down his cheeks, pulls him and Kun into a bear hug, “Thank you. So much.” He sniffles.</p><p>His mom does the same when his dad pulls away before they embrace each other. Johnny smiles softly, “I’m gonna go make a call to these cockroaches.” He nods and heads outside.</p><p>Kun follows after a few minutes to see Johnny on the porch, sniffling as he sits on the cement. “Hey…”</p><p>Johnny looks up, “Hey…” He wipes his nose, “Sorry, just...a lot of emotions.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. It’s just nice to see you have some in you.” He smiles and sits next to him.</p><p>“You know, in that romcom you were talking about, this is the part where we would kiss.” He chuckles.</p><p>“Eh. You have a new ex fiance, I have a child, we might both have hypothermia, maybe it’s best we take it slow.” Kun chuckles and puts his head on Johnny’s shoulder.</p><p>“I like that idea,” Johnny smiles and lays his head on Kun’s looking up as snow starts to fall in front of them, “It’s snowing again…”</p><p>“Or your roof’s caving in…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>